Benutzer Diskussion:Fordo Ka'ra
Hallo Fordo Ka'ra! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Fordo Ka'ra!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Vor kurzem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen, werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Yoda41 Admin 19:45, 30. Nov. 2007 (CET) ---- Herzlich Willkommen Herzlich Willkommen in der Jedipedia! Wenn du Fragen hast, kanst du dich gerne an mich (über meine Diskussion) oder einen anderen Benutzer wenden. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit, Anakin 19:52, 30. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Herzlich willkommen in der Jedipedia, Fordo Ka'ra! Wenn du Fragen hast, dann kanst du dich gerne an mich wenden oder einen anderen Benutzer Fragen. Außer dem gibt es noch das FAQ, wo allgemeine Fragen beantwortet sind oder werden. Su cuy'gar, mando'ade! Viel Spaß bei der Arbeit! 30px MfG - Cody 19:54, 30. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Auch von mir ein Hallo! Obwohl ich selbst erst seit gestern angemeldet bin, möchte ich dich trotzdem willkommen heißen! Ich bin froh, das du meiner Empfehlung gefolgt bist.Mandalor 00:11, 1. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::Hallo auch von mir, aber sag mal... der Name hat nichts mit Frodo aus Herr der Ringe zu tun oder? Dark Lord Disku 01:30, 1. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::::Ich glaube "Fordo" kommt aus dem Mandalorianischen, einer der Alpha ARCs heißt so. Aber mir ist kein Mando'a Wort bekannt, das mit "F" anfängt... MfG - Cody 06:29, 1. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::::Ne, aslo aus dem mandalorianischen kanns nicht kommen, denn wie schon gesagt gibt es (bis jetzt zumindest) keine mando'a-Wörter mit "F". Aber im Englischen gibt es das Wort fordo, was so viel wie destroy, kill oder ruin heißt. Gruß.Anakin 12:24, 1. Dez. 2007 (CET) Antworten Vor'e für die freundliche Begrüßung. Erstmal, der Name hat definitiv nichts mit Frodo aus Herr der Ringe zu tun. Aber es stimmt, der Name stammt von ARC-Trooper Fordo. Ich weiß nicht, woher der Name genau kommt, er hat mir einfach gefallen und er ist auch nicht mandalorianisch, da es schließlich - das stimmt auch - kein F im Mando'a gibt. Der Nachname Ka'ra hingegen ist mando'a und bedeutet Sterne. Fordo Ka'ra 16:34, 1. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Noch ein neuer Benutzer :) ehrlich im Moment kommen wirklich viele hinzu, echt super, wir scheinen bekannter zu werden :D. Kleiner Tipp, du musst nicht unbedingt eine neue Überschrift machen um zu Antworten, einfach wie ich drunter schreiben, einen Doppelpunkt mehr setzen als ich ( in dem Falle setzt du exakt 2 Doppelpunkte) und das mit dem signieren kannst du ja auch schon. Vorbildlich :). Ach du kannst deine Benutzerseite noch in Kategorien einteilen wenn du möchtest, z.B. die Benutzerkategorie. Dafür schreibst du einfach Kategorie:Benutzer oder du schaust dir verschiedene Babel an, einige von denen sortieren nämlich direkt in Kategorien ein. Hier findest du eine Babelvorlage die direkt in die Kat(egorie) Benutzer einordnet. Wenn du weitere Fragen hast, zum Beispiel wie man das mit den Babels macht, dann frage mich ruhig oder shau mal im Jedipedia:FAQ vorbei, da kannst du solche fragen stellen. Aber Achtung erst genau durchlesen, vielleicht ist eine deiner Fragen ja schon beantwortet. ;) Viel Spass noch wünscht Mand'alor Boba 17:02, 1. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Vor'e für den Tipp. Ich hab mir Erste Schritte durchgelesen, bevor ich mich angemelde hab, das mit den Doppelpunkten hab ich einfach vergessen :) Fordo Ka'ra 17:11, 1. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Ba'gedet'ye du weißt doch vode an :) Aber, ich muss dich mal kurz überfallen ;) Du schreibst auf deiner Benutzerseite, dass du aus den KotOR-Teilen Artikel schreiben möchtest, dazu möchte ich dich kurz auf diese Listen hinweisen → Jedipedia:Projekte/Knights of the Old Republic/KotOR I & II Personenliste und Jedipedia:Projekte/Knights of the Old Republic/KotOR I & II Liste. Gruß Boba 17:21, 1. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Ah ja, ich werde vor allem Artikel über spezielle Items machen, zum Beispiel die Zabrak-Blasterpistole. Aber zuerst haben für mich die Mandalorianer Vorrang, ner'vod. Fordo Ka'ra 19:30, 1. Dez. 2007 (CET) Sorry, ich hab den Artikel Mandalorianer bearbeitet, ohne mich anzumelden, der Autor 195.158.177.94 bin ich. Weiß jemand, wie man das wieder ändern kann, so dass mein Name als Autor angezeigt wird? Fordo Ka'ra 21:11, 1. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Erstmal brauchst du dich nicht dafür entschuldigen. Rückgänig kann man das nicht mehr machen, die IP bleibt in der Versionsgeschichte stehen, aber das ist ja kein Beinbruch, denk einfach immer daran dich anzumelden und nutze vielleicht die Funktion dauerhaftes Anmelden, so ist die Gefahr eines versehentlichen unangemeldeten Bearbeitens geringer. Boba 21:18, 1. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Okay, Vor'e, hab ich gemacht. Fordo Ka'ra 21:23, 1. Dez. 2007 (CET) Juhuu, hab gerade meinen erste Artikel fertig: "Mandalorianische Blasterpistole". Wie kann man das in die Kategorie "Mandalorianische Waffen" einordnen? Fordo Ka'ra 10:10, 2. Dez. 2007 (CET) Mandalorianischer Blaster Schöner Artikel. Könntest du noch alles verlinken? (z.B. Blaster und Mandalorianer) MfG - Cody 10:11, 2. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Jaah, Sorry, hab ich vergessen, da ist mir dann schon Dark Lord of the Shit zuvorgekommen (Zwei Minuten nachdem ich den Artikel gespeichert hatte! ;)). Werde außerdem noch nachprüfen, wie viel die Waffe in KotoR kostet. Fordo Ka'ra 10:15, 2. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Gut. Lies auch nochmal genau die beschreibung, vielleicht steht da ja noch was. Und es ist noch längst nicht alles verlinkt ;) MfG - Cody 10:17, 2. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Jo ok du darfst leben ;-), aber das ist ziemlich wichtig, dass alles miteinander vernetzt ist. Ausserdem Quellen IMMER verlinken. Dark Lord Disku 10:18, 2. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::So, ich denke JETZT ist aber wirklich alles vernetzt. Fordo Ka'ra 12:17, 2. Dez. 2007 (CET) Bearbeitet Der Abschnitt Überarbeitete Artikel auf deiner Benutzerseite ist jetzt vielleich noch ganz nett, aber dieser wird bestimmt bald sehr lang werden, sodass deine Seite einfach nur unübersichtlich wird. Ich gebe dir den Rat kleinere Änderungen nicht mitaufzunehmen, aber das ist letzendlich deine Entscheidung. Inaktiver Benutzer 13:54, 4. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Natürlich ner'vod, aber aussortieren kann ichs ja dann immer noch, oder? Fordo Ka'ra 15:44, 4. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Was genau meinst du mit aussortieren? PS: Du darst mit deiner Seite machen was du willst, es ist nur ein Ratschlag;-) Inaktiver Benutzer 15:48, 4. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Ich meine, dass wenn es zu viele Artikel werden und die Liste unübersichtlich wird, ich die unbedeutenderen Sachen wieder rausnehmen kann. Wo ich jetzt noch sehr wenige Artikel habe, kann ja eigentlich noch alles drin bleiben.Fordo Ka'ra 16:09, 4. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Ja so kann man das machen! Inaktiver Benutzer 16:19, 4. Dez. 2007 (CET) Republic Elite Forces Ich habe vor, Artikel über die Charaktere des einen Republic Elite Forces-Figurensets zu schreiben (Rav Bralor, Llats Ward und B'arin Apma). Vor allem über Bralor, da sie auch eine Rolle in Republic Commando - True Colors hat. Ist es mir denn erlaubt, Fotos dieser Actionfiguren (die über abnehmbare Helme verfügen) zu verwenden, oder würde das als FanArt zählen? Fordo Ka'ra 20:05, 19. Feb. 2008 (CET) Ka'rta Tor Hi, bitte gib bei dem Artikel über Ka'rta Tor genauere Quellen an. Die Infos können nicht alle aus dem Soundtrack kommen... MfG - Cody 19:44, 6. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Und wenn du dabei bist am besten auch bei Kote Darasuum MfG - Cody 19:47, 6. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Nun, eigentlich stammt schon das meiste einfach vom Anhören des Liedes - ich habe einfach eine kurze Beschreibung des Stücks und der Singart angegeben. Beim Text muss ich nochmal nachschauen, von welcher offiziellen Seite er ursprünglich stammt - er kursiert recht weit im Internet. Werde das überprüfen. Fordo Ka'ra 21:25, 6. Mär. 2008 (CET) Bildquelle/-Lizenzen Hallo Fordo Ka'ra, bei einigen der von dir hochgeladenen Bildern stimmen Quellen und Lizenzen nicht, wäre schön, wenn du da nochmal schauen könntest, da du vielleicht am besten weisst, wo die hergekommen sind: *Datei:FordoKaraEntwurf.jpg *Datei:Fordo Ka'ra banner.jpg Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 15:13, 17. Aug. 2010 (CEST)